Big Brother
by Vivalandra
Summary: ::Short Abuse One-Shot:: Claire, Moira, Leon and Chris are one of the many people gathered at an agency party to have a night of mingling. But everyone notices that Claire's been a little off tonight. Maybe it has something to do with that new BSAA operative... ::Rated T for moderate adult language/content and mentions of violence and rape::


**Disclaimer: **ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO CAPCOM INCLUDING ALL CHARACTERS FEATURED IN THIS STORY **EXCEPT** FOR THE OCC(S).

**XXX**

"Wow, what a turn out."

Claire listened to Moira's nonstop sarcastic remarks as she stared aimlessly right across the way at Rick, a recent BSAA operative. He was a new recruit, but a good friend of Leon's, who had gone way back with him. They'd known each other for years, and Chris and Claire had been first introduced to him months prior to his admittance. Eventually, him and Claire started dating, which Chris strongly approved of. They'd been almost inseparable since then.

He was completely romantic, more than anyone could ever imagine. He had always bought Claire flowers and small stuffed animals and expressed just how much he loved her with more than just a kiss. Even Moira liked him, and Moira didn't take a liking to anyone. Time progressed… and things took a turn for the worst. Rick had a bit of an alcohol problem, and every time he was drunk, he was angry. Every time he was angry, he was… well, Claire didn't like talking about it. As far as she knew, it was only her and him who knew of this affair, and Claire was intending to keep it that way. After all, how would it look if word got out that Claire, the lone sister of Chris Redfield, BSAA operative and former Air Force pilot, who had spent so many years teaching her everything he knew, subjected herself to petty violence of a drunken bastard?

Ridiculous.

Pathetic.

Embarrassing.

But here they were, at an annual event for the agency, and here she was, standing right across the room, staring at the man who'd caused her so much pain. He held a glass of champagne in his right hand, conversing with the sergeant of Delta team.

Moira just went on and on, and Claire decided to glance around the room, admiring the decor to take her mind off of everything. The chandeliers had small diamond like ornaments that hung from the bulb, giving it a twinkling illumination throughout the room. The wallpaper had been red-a blood red-with a golden accentuated wallpaper that ran along the very top of it, linking with the ceiling. The carpet had been a particular shade of brown, like the type of brown found beneath the grass, but not tacky at all. It looked as if it had been mixed in with another color to liquify it a bit more. Foreign furniture was neatly and conveniently placed throughout the room, which went with the theme. Claire didn't go to school for interior design, but she guessed that the theme had been Victorian, maybe mixed with Medieval.

"Claire? Claire, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" she responded dreamily. She had completely drowned at Moira's voice and had forgot she was even talking to begin with.

"Ugh, _please_ don't make me repeat myself."

"I'm sorry Moira. I spaced out. Did you ask me something?"

"Yeah. I asked you if my father was coming tonight?"

"Barry?"

"No, the boogieman. Yes, Barry."

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Isn't this party just for BSAA members and family that they bring along?"

"No. It's also for the S.T.A.R.S. unit, military members and our primary divisions."

"So… there's a _possibility_ of my father coming? Great."

Claire watched as Rick eyed her cautiously across the room. She froze in place, watching to see what he would do next. Then, he gave her a wink, turned to the man he had been speaking with and excused himself before walking off. Claire took a breath, turning to Moira.

"Why do you hate your father so much?" she asked Moira. "He cares a lot for you. I wish Chris and I could remember our father."

"Why? Because he's a fucking geezer, that's why!" the young adult rolls her eyes. "He bitches and whines about every little thing and blames me for making small mistakes. Puh! As if they even _had_ that significant of an impact."

"He still cares about you, Moira," Claire sighs, pouring a glass of wine and taking a sip.

"Whatever."

"What a tude you've got tonight," the redhead smiles.

Moira decides to change the topic. "Who are you waiting for? Your _boyfriend?"_

"He's already here… somewhere. I'm waiting for Chris and Leon. They said they'd show up together."

"Man, I wish Ada would just go for Leon already. I can tell he likes her, but the poor guy gets kicked like a dog every single time-"

"Ada isn't looking to settle at the moment; I've talked about this with her already."

"Well neither were you, yet look at you now."

Claire decides to stop talking. Moira shrugs, not realizing she'd said anything wrong, before crossing her arms and starting off toward the small crowd of people. Claire leans her back against the wall beside the beverage table, scanning her eyes left and right before the crowd. It was hard, waiting for her long-time-no-see sibling while keeping her eyes peeled for her trouble-making partner. Showing up with him at the party was hell. The whole way there, she was receiving a lecture of "you better not tell" and "don't do this and don't do that". The bar that he had set for her was far too high. She could only go to certain places during certains hours of the day and night, she was allowed to talk to only certain people, there were jobs for her to do at home that she couldn't let go unfinished before doing _anything_ else… she loved Rick so much… but he was so possessive and obsessive and… difficult. He threw things at her whenever she'd do something wrong, or slap her, punch her, bite her, kick her… and she wished every day that she was strong enough to speak up about it-strong enough to leave him.

But she just wasn't.

And if Chris had ever found out about it…

She'd fear for _Rick himself._

They could only _hope_ Chris doesn't find out about it.

Like that kid Andy that she had gone to school with in third grade. He used to push her on the playground all the time, and Chris would spend days after school giving the poor guy wedgies and shoving him into lockers. "_No one_ messes with my sister," he'd say. "Not without dealing with me."

Times are different now.

He'll do more than just take Rick's lunch money.

"Well, well, well, who's this pretty young lady?" A voice shook her from her thoughts.

Her eyes snap to the face in front of her, seeing her big brother, standing straight and tall before her.

"Chris," she cries happily, going in to hug him. He accepts it with open arms and wraps her up, careful not to hurt her. Needless to say, Chris was always cautious about that, considering he's been about twice her size since he was sixteen. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Claire. I've been worried sick."

"Welcome home."

"I could say the same to you," he pulls away and places his hands on her shoulders, "a Russian island?"

"It's…" Claire's eyes travel, "a long story."

"Nothing for me?" Leon peers from behind, a mocked expression of hurt on his face.

"Aw, Leon," she coos as she wraps her small arms around his neck. He laughs softly, his arms entwined at her lower back. She completely envelops in him, letting out a quiet, relaxed sigh. She used to have a thing for Leon, and at the time she had kept it underway. But at times like this, when he touched her… she was reminded of her old feelings, even though she couldn't help it.

She regretted ever treating Leon like just another friend.

Chris look up and down and eyes the blond-haired man, clearing his throat roughly.

Leon looks up at him and lets out a small laugh, moving his arms upward.

"Don't worry about him," Claire whispers into his ear, "he tries to scare every man that talks to me."

"He's a good brother," Leon nods.

Claire turns to face the both of them.

"Where's Rick?" Chris asks.

"Oh… he's, uh… he's…" Claire hesitates and gulps.

"Claire, are you okay?" Leon asks her awkwardly. "You look like you're going to be sick-"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Chris starts. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"What? No. Come on Chris-you know I tell you everything."

_Please don't ask any more questions._

"Only what you want to tell me."

"You guys really, I am fine." She rubs the bruise on her wrist and tugs at the sleeve of her jacket, making sure it's pulled down enough to where it's not seen. "Why don't you two go look for him? I'll just hang out back here."

"We're not leaving you alone," Chris says. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Oh, but-"

"Yeah, come on Claire," Leon adds.

Claire lets out a sigh, looking left and right, before exasperating, "alright, fine."

Claire takes off a little ways ahead of the two men and through the crowd. Almost instantly, she bumps into Rick, who looked as if he had been expecting Claire to show up at any second. He grabs her by her bruised wrist, shooting a warning glance at her.

"You and I are going to have a little talk,"

"R… right now?" Claire stutters.

"In just a second. I think your brother and _your friend_ want to say hi," he tightens his grip. "I thought I told you not to talk to them."

"Leon is _just _my friend, and for God's sake, Chris is my brother-"

"_I don't care,"_ he balls a chunk of her hair into a fist, "you don't talk to them. _Ever."_

Soon, Leon and Chris catch up with the couple, and Rick quickly lets go of Claire's hair as they approach. The two men flash a smile at the cadet as he shakes their hands.

"Chris Redfield. Fancy seeing you again."

"Rick Shrapnel. I could say the same. I hope you're treating my sister well."

"As well as can be," he eyes Claire and winks, who gives a faint smiles in response. "And you must be…?" his eyes move to the blond-haired man.

"Leon S. Kennedy: current member of the D.S.O."

"Nice introduction," he gives a nod.

"Thanks."

Claire shifts uncomfortably on the balls of her feet, wringing her hands. Chris notices this as he raises an eyebrow at her. Doing her best to avoid eye contact, she attempts to hold Rick's hand, and to his disgust, he pulls away. Leon notices the sudden drop of communication and decides to change the topic.

"This is a… pretty decent turn-out."

Rick clears his throat. "Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

"I need to use the restroom," Claire says carefully, "gentlemen." She bids a farewell as she heads towards the restrooms.

…

The sound of the tap running out of the faucet echoes around the room. Claire splashes a little bit of cold water onto her face, leaning against the sink as she focuses in on her eyes through her reflection. She lets the water run for a little while longer, the sound relaxing her in ways she can't describe. How did her life come to this? Claire was a tough woman. She had underwent skilled combat and learned how to fire weapons… she had all the skills of an agent without having to become one.

And now this was happening to her.

This couldn't have been real.

She turns off the faucet with a heavy sigh and turns to leave, jumping rapidly as she sees Moira behind her, waiting in front of the door with crossed arms.

"Moira, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," she apologizes blatantly.

"You could say something!"

She just shrugs.

Claire looks at her with concern. "You okay?"

"You know, I don't know Claire… I don't know… I could ask you the same thing."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Come on Claire," she shakes her head, "I'm not an idiot. I see how you act around him-around Rick."

"So?"

"You're scared of him. And if he really treated you right, you shouldn't have to be."

"Anyone could feel intimidated by someone without that someone having to do anything to them."

"I saw what he did to you… before Leon and Chris walked up to you two."

At this, Claire closed her mouth and discontinued talking.

"How long?"

The redhead looks up.

"How long has he been doing this to you?"

She doesn't know what to do. Does she respond? Does she evade?

"I…" Moira raises her eyebrows at her. "Since I started dating him… six months."

"Six months?!" Moira draws back in shock. "Why six months? Why that long? You've got to tell him."

"Tell who?"

"I don't know-Leon, Chris, someone!"

"No. No way."

"You have to get help Claire, or he's going to end up killing you."

"If I tell Chris, do you know what he'll do? The poor guy won't live to see another day!"

"And he deserves to?! Claire, please-"

"I can't…! I can't…"

"Fine," Moira snips, "fine." She exits the bathroom abruptly.

"Moira?" Claire calls, running after her. "Moira!"

They re-enter the big room, the population long doubled since then. Claire's eyes scan left and right in the crowd, searching frantically for Moira. Finally, she spotted her, but to her disbelief she had been heading straight for Chris.

_No, no, no!_

Claire runs after her, bidding "excuse me" and "pardon me" as she squeezed through everyone. It had seemed as if she had been miles away from Moira, but she had finally reached her.

However, not in time.

It had been too late.

"Chris, Claire has something she needs to tell you."

Claire dashes up next to Moira, pushing her back. "No. No I really don't."

"Yes she does. She told me so herself."

"Claire?" Chris asks her questionably. "Is there something you need to say?"

"Yes, yes there is," Moira says.

"Shut up!" she turns to her, then looks back at her older brother, "no, there really isn't-"

"Claire-" he places his hands up on her shoulders and looks deep into her eyes, but she looks to the ground. "You've been off all night; I know there's something wrong."

"I… I can't say. I'm too afraid-"

"Then I'll guess. Are you pregnant?"

"God no Chris-"

"Then tell me what's-"

"Chris, Rick is abusing her," Moira blurts out.

Chris is taken aback in shock as he looks Moira and then Claire. He lets go of Claire carefully, as if she had been made of glass. Claire grows teary-eyed, looking at Moira as if she had been betrayed. Moira quietly mouths "sorry" as she turns and walks off, leaving the Redfield siblings in an air of tension.

"How long?"

"Six months."

"Where?"

Claire shakes her head slowly. "Everywhere."

"Let me see."

"I don't want to-"

"I said _let me see."_

Claire froze in place, but didn't hesitate any more than a second before rolling up her sleeve to show him the bruise on her wrist. Chris gasps, slowly reaching in to touch her skin. She flinches as one of his fingertips lightly pokes at it, drawing her hand back to her side.

"Where else did he hurt you?"

"There are bruises on my back, arms, legs, cuts on my stomach, near my breasts… and I'm… I'm torn… _down there."_

"What?"

"He, uh… used force."

"He u… are you telling me he _raped you?_"

"Chris, please-"

"Where is he?"

"Chris, wait-"

"I just want to talk to him Claire."

"Chris, please don't hurt him."

"_Please don't hurt him?! _How can you say that Claire?! Do you see what he's done to you?!"

Chris was beginning to get angry, and it was drawing the attention of others in the room with them. Claire braced her hands on his chest, whispering to him. "Keep your voice down, _please._ If he finds out I told you, he'll-"

"He'll what? He'll hurt you?" Chris balls his hand into a fist. "Not if I can help it."

Before she could stop him, Chris turns around and heads off towards the party. She calls after him, but the noise drowns them out. She watches impatiently, waiting to see if there's a sign of her brother's whereabouts.

_Going after him now would be pointless,_ she thinks. _If he's found Rick, then they're already at it. There'd be no point in stopping him other than me getting hurt._

Then, as quick as it took to submerge into her thoughts, she was dragged right out of them at the sound of glass breaking and what sounded like a table flipping over on it's side. Then there was grunting.

A lot of it.

Like there was great effort being put in.

"Chris," she whispers as she moves past everyone in the crowd.

The sight she finds is horrifying.

Chris is crouched down over Rick, who's face is covered in blood and cuts. Rick has his forearm pressed up against his esophagus, and Chris has his large rough hands around his neck. Her boyfriend is losing pretty bad, his neck turning blue and his breath shortening. Claire had never seen Chris so angry before; a vein that had been running straight across his temple had been fully exposed. His face had been red-all red. Like a tomato.

Chris was intending to kill him.

"Chris, no!" Claire yelled as she tried to pry her brother off of the man before him. Moira stood amongst the crowd in complete shock, her hands covering her mouth as she did all she could do and watched.

"Claire!" Chris yelled back at her. "You better let me go!"

"You can't kill him Chris-!"

"_Why not?!"_

"_Because it's wrong!_ Chris please, you don't have to do this-"

"Oh, but I do." His fingers tighten.

"Chris," she cooed at him softly, "let him go. Please."

At the softening of her voice, which Chris had always been a sucker for, he finally released his grip from the man's neck and stood to his feet, turning and hugging Claire. She let out a breath of relief and Rick had stumbled to his feet. Chris let Claire go, turning towards him. Still in defense mode, he moved Claire so that he was standing directly in front of her, as if Rick would lunge at her any second.

"I'm going to tell you something," Chris growled at him, "you're lucky that Claire was here to stop me. Otherwise… you'd be on that floor for good. If you _ever_ come near my sister again… I will kill you."

Rick nods and, to the best of his ability, rushes out of the party, leaving a crowd of confused people. Chris pants, and Claire eyes him.

"You good?" she asked.

Chris looks around at everyone had gathered in the area before raising his hands in surrender.

"Everyone… there's no need to be worried. Please, disperse and go about your business."

Soon, the crowd had split up and went about their way.

Chris turns back to his sister with a sigh. "Yeah… I'm fine."

Moira comes up from behind Claire, a look of despair on her face. "Claire… I'm so sorry that I caused all of this to happen. I just wanted to get you help and-"

"It's okay. Really, it's fine."

Moira nods, looking at Chris. "Everything okay? Are you cooled off?"

"Yeah," Chris responds. When he turns to look at his sister, he smiles faintly. "As long as Claire is alright."

"I'm alright," she nods.

"Good," he says as he gives her a kiss on her forehead, "because I can't imagine ever losing you."

X X X

**A/N: So I didn't mean for the end of this one-shot to sound like incest, but it's all good. Sometimes my big brother gives me little kisses here and there. c : Finally thought I'd release an RE story and I'll probably do more, once I increase my variety of FFs.**

**Right so read and review, please and thank you!**

**Bye Vivas!**


End file.
